


妈妈

by ALPHAwolf, salazar1117



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, M/M, mama Sherly
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 17:25:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11741751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALPHAwolf/pseuds/ALPHAwolf, https://archiveofourown.org/users/salazar1117/pseuds/salazar1117
Summary: Sherlock认识到，他无法找到能让一个婴儿的思维逻辑化的方法。





	妈妈

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mama](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11395524) by [ALPHAwolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALPHAwolf/pseuds/ALPHAwolf). 



> 原文地址：http://archiveofourown.org/works/11395524
> 
> 作者：ALPHAwolf  
> 译者：salazar1117

Aesthetic - <https://alphaalnitak.tumblr.com/post/172472339945/aesthetic-for-my-fanfic-mama-also-available-in>

 

* * *

 

 

“正如你所见的，Watson，脖子上的痕迹表明着窒息死亡，然而验尸报告却显示街头磕药过量才是死亡原因。而且尸体也是在一个装满水的浴缸底部被发现的。从中我们可以假定是一次自发的过量吸毒--从手肘内侧的青肿可以看出来--在受害人洗浴时导致了一些情绪爆发。说到轻重，嗯，对窒息的迷恋不是那么不寻常，明白了？”

 

Sherlock像拿着儿童闪卡一样举着一张尸体照片，Molly给了他这个问他有什么想法。

 

Rosamund继续睁着她又大、又无辜的眼睛，坐在置于John的空沙发旁边的婴儿椅上，喝牛奶。医生刚刚出去买牛奶和婴儿食品了，留下Rosie在她教父的手里。

 

“Ma.”Rosamund含糊地说，奶嘴从她的嘴里滑出。

 

“好了。现在，这儿还有一张。正与你所见-”

 

“Ma ma.”他顿住但又决定无视她荒谬的胡话，指向图片。

 

“胸口上的擦伤显示-”

 

“Ma ma！”Rosie大声要求道，伸出她的下嘴唇。

 

“显示着-”

 

“Mama！”当看到他没有回应她的喊叫，Rosie的唇开始颤抖，眼里充满了泪水。Sherlock在她嚎啕大哭泪如雨下时睁大了眼。

 

“Erm，um…”他快速放下照片，四顾环视寻找支援。四周并没有软玩具或是仿真奶头。“Mrs Hudson！”她没有回应，而哭声更大了，简直让他畏缩。Sherlock快速从座位上站起来，打开大门，向楼下大叫：“Mrs Hudson？！”还是没有回应。她或许正在卫生间或是做着其它同等无意义的事。

 

现在Rosie的尖叫已经像一只被掏了肠的猫。

 

他在冲回去前犹豫了一下，在哭泣的婴孩面前不知所措的站着。她向他伸出双臂，肥嘟嘟的小手做着抓取的动作。终于，带着犹豫，他向她伸出手，把Rosie从座位上举起来，并与她保持着一臂的距离，就像躲着一只充满病菌的小狗。

 

“呃，停下那个。”然而婴儿的咯咯声和哭泣继续着，但至少不像刚才那么响了。

 

“噢 Sherlock！”他在Mrs Hudson出现在门口，并对他发出不赞成的声音时如释重负。她张开双臂走过来，做着对付小孩和小动物的专用表情。“来这里，甜心～”

“什么？不要！我不要这个！”

 

“只要抱她一下就好了—适当地—Sherlock！哦不是像那样抱，这是个婴儿不是小提琴！”她成功地帮他将小人挪到了他的怀里贴近他的胸膛，男人紧紧抿住了嘴，看起来很不自在。

 

Mrs Hudson向四周看去并把目光定在了已经空了的奶瓶上，Rosie已经开始平静下来，抵着Sherlock的衬衫吸鼻子。它会需要一次鼻涕清洗，Sherlock反感地想。

 

“哦Sherlock，你在让她看这些恶心的照片？喔。” Mrs Hudson 嫌恶地看着咖啡桌上的图片，走向厨房以灌满Rosamund的瓶子。“欣慰的是这对她的年龄过于难以理解了。”

 

“Mama.”Rosie嚅嗫，双眼阂上。

 

“嘘。”天才对着婴儿低语。

 

“Sherlock！我们没有牛奶和婴儿食品了！”从厨房传来一声叫喊。咨询侦探在内心呻吟了一声然后翻了个白眼，Rosie在他的臂弯里睡着了。

 

 

Sherlock穿着睡衣蜷缩在椅子里，脚翘在沙发上看着又一部糟糕的肥皂剧。发现自己缺乏找到遥远的遥控器换台的能量。

 

从他这里可以听到伴着电视愚蠢声音的淋浴声，还有John哼着的小曲儿。这令人满意地熟悉，并且让他安心。他非常高兴前军医的回归，重又住在221B。这花了一些功夫，但John终于同意搬回来，享受Mrs Hudson的七天二十四小时帮忙照顾Rosie。

 

“Mama”Rosamund在Sherlock身旁坐着，用她那和她父亲一样的湛蓝眼睛，睁大着追随着他。

 

“去睡觉。”他严厉地命令道，婴儿开始有些沮丧。

 

“Ma ma”Sherlock在Rosie的双眼开始湿润时叹气。

 

“是的，你妈妈去世了而这很令人悲伤，现在睡觉。”但婴儿还撅着嘴，实际上他觉得她好像在邪恶地看着他。但考虑到她还是个婴孩，这根本是不可能的。

 

“Mama”她又重复了一遍那不间断的词语，同时向他伸出胖乎乎的手。

 

“不。我不是你母亲。”

 

“Mama”Rosie决定性地反驳。

 

“Mama 是母亲的一种非正式称呼，起源于对Ninkhursag女神的崇拜。

 

“Ma”

 

“而你刚把它变得更短了。两人开始了一场干瞪眼比赛，而Rosie开始啜泣。“我不仅缺少让一个婴儿诞生的生理基础，而且从没有和你的父亲陷入性交之中。更重要的是，就算我们要开始一场浪漫关系——顺便从你父亲对他性向的敏感程度来看这是极度不可能的——我们也需要先结婚，这样我才能从法律层面上成为你的父亲。即使是这样，我也会是你的继父，而不是母亲。母亲是一个称呼女性的词语，就像你这样的，呃...但是年龄要更大一些，领养或生育过孩子。或者是修女，就像，嗯... Mother Teresa。或者是童谣里愚蠢的鹅妈妈。我不属于任何之一。而就算我是—”他转向婴儿却发现她已经沉入梦乡，拇指从嘴中滑出。

 

“把她无聊到睡着了，是吧？”John嘴边带着笑进屋，腰间缠着毛巾。Sherlock窘迫地把视线从门口转向电视。

 

“别犯傻了。”Sherlock在金发男人轻笑时崛起了嘴。John走过来接过他的女儿，当他把孩子环进赤裸的胸膛时，侦探觉得自己脸颊发热，小心地让目光不看向对方脸部以下。

 

“快睡觉去吧，”John低语，边走向敞开的门。“你也是，Sherlock”天才的大脑立刻重启，Sherlock从沙发上跳起，向卧室走去顺手关上电视。

 

 

 

瓷质茶碗在托盘上发出清脆的响声，午后阳光从221B的大窗户中照进来。Mrs Hudson为她的生日坚决举行了一个茶会。没什么隆重的，显然她已经过了那个狂欢的年龄，当然一位女士是不会向任何人透露她的真龄的。

 

人数从原定的五人（Molly、Rosie、Sherlock、John和当然，Mrs Hudson本人）增至七人。这是由于Mycroft到访致以照顾弟弟的谢礼（实际上是一整年交通超速罚单的清零），还有Lestrade正好来给Sherlock带了一个新案子。Mrs Hudson之前曾要求Sherlock不要在她生日上参与那些“不得体的东西”，所以Lestrade转而留下来喝了杯茶。Sherlock觉得她不让自己查案的唯一原因，是想围观自己换尿布。

 

Rosie的哭声在婴儿监视器里响起的时候，大家都安静了下来。John立刻放下茶冲进里屋。

 

“所以，”Mycroft转向Sherlock，四周这时又开始有声响，“婚后生活怎样了？”小Holmes瞪着哥哥。““现在应该是Sherlock Watson，还是John Holmes呢？”政府小职员发现这很有娱乐性质。Sherlock发现自己很快不得不要像John一样自卫了。连Mrs Hudson都回到了老一套，Molly看他的眼神也不太一样。Rosie就好像触发了一场瘟疫一样。

*译者注：（以防有人想我一样蒙蔽）这里是指大家有开始觉得他们是一对了，而小夏觉得可能需要一个否认。（其实我还有虐一点的脑补你们要不要听）

 

说到这个小魔鬼，John正把她抱进客厅。大家像合唱团一样发出“哦她真是太可爱了”的感叹，随之是对婴儿的轻声低语。看起来只有Sherlock和Mycroft不太明白挂着鼻涕、皱着眉头、还有泪珠滚落的小孩有什么吸引力。

 

她看到人群，又哭了起来，直接导致大家发出更多可怕的声音，John不得不轻轻拍打她的背。

 

Rosie那巨大的、水灵灵的眼遇上了Sherlock的视线。他眯起眼，她不会要——

 

“Mama！”

 

大家都僵住了，连茶都不再起沫。Sherlock低头看向茶杯，Mycroft看向Sherlock，其他人则看着Rosie。

 

“真不敢相信。”Jihn显然吃了一惊。“这是她开口的第一句话！”人群中爆发出祝贺声，同时出现了更多的逗弄婴儿的声音。Sherlock的茶发出了肉眼可见的颤抖。

 

自豪之情在John的胸中膨胀。而Rosie的注意力立刻从周围烦人的大人身上转移开了。

 

“哦Mary一定会为此骄傲的！”Mrs Hudson说，眼泪在眼眶中打转。John点点头，勉力维持着微笑。

 

“Mama！”Rosamund尖声叫，在John的怀里挥舞四肢，让每个人都吓着了。她又猛烈地哭出来。

 

Sherlock叹口气放下茶杯，走到婴儿前。在他用手指着她让她安静时，哭声立刻停息了。

 

“我们讨论过了，最后一遍，我不是你妈！”

 

“Mama！”她抓住他的手指，他在叹气之前紧张起来。

 

人群在震惊中看到她撅着嘴向Sherlock探出身子。他们看起来像在天人交战。Mrs Hudson率先打破了僵局。

 

“哦接过她Sherlock，你知道她有多固执！”她是对的，Rosamund的嘴已经瘪起来了。

 

“Ugh，好吧。”Sherlock张开双臂，John交过她。他看起来还没从剧情的反转中恢复。

 

Rosie咯咯笑了，从Sherlock紫色衬衫的拜占庭扣子上照着乐子。Sherlock皱眉，藏起内心对婴儿冉冉升起的自豪。她把他们所有人当乐器一样耍，他附加上。

 

交谈声重新响起，格雷伯爵茶摆上茶几。

 

“给自己找了个续弦，嗯？”Greg来到John身旁，问道。金发男人看着Sherlock摇着Rosie，没有抑制住笑容。Sherlock的嘴角在婴儿抬头对他傻笑时也上弯了。

 

毋庸置疑，Rosie给了Mrs Hudson有史以来最棒的礼物。

 

End

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos! :D  
> 


End file.
